


The Trials of Being Human

by rjnau



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trust Issues, also they're not blood-related sisters, only a little bit of aria/sonata, they just call each other sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjnau/pseuds/rjnau
Summary: Adagio Dazzle, after being defeated by Sunset Shimmer and her gang of happy-go-lucky friends, is now having to deal with a horrendously dodgy boss, two frustratingly agitating sisters, finance problems and the many trials that human life has to offer.Does she really need Aria and Sonata? Can she continue living in this world comfortably? Will she be alone for the rest of her life? She's just going to have to find out.(Also posting on Fimfiction --- No idea how many chapters this will be, or how long it will take for me to make)
Relationships: Aria Blaze/Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 6





	The Trials of Being Human

Adagio blew softly over the mug she gripped firmly in her hands, the steam simmering from the liquid contents. After a minute or two, she took a long sip, forcing her disgust to be hidden by her usually neutral resting face. She hadn’t found herself adapting to the strong flavour of coffee just yet, even though she had made it a part of her morning routine some weeks ago.

Adagio never really even considered drinking coffee at all until she had read one of the many books she owned. The main character, as mentioned in the novel, drank one of these drinks every morning to ‘quieten her rising anger and exhaustion throughout the day’, and of course, that seemed wonderful to the leader of the sirens. This then led to her buying herself a coffee machine (the cheapest she could find) and began indulging in the drink daily; which did, indeed, keep her anger and exhaustion held back -- even if the time of the effects were limited. 

The leader had attempted to get Aria to drink the beveridge with the hopes of the girl becoming less hostile. However, the moment the warm liquid had touched her tongue, Aria spat it out claiming that it tasted like mouldy paper and that she’d never drink it again. Always one to be quite dramatic, Aria was.

So that left Sonata, but Adagio mentally vowed to never let Sonata go anywhere  _ near  _ caffeine, for obvious reasons. 

Adagio had only taken one sip of her precious energy liquid before her phone began buzzing, signaling that she was receiving a call. Unlike her experiences with coffee, she has grown used to her phone and all of it’s buttons and features, and was admittedly quite proud of herself for being able to work out how to answer a call. 

She pulled out her phone and read the name of the caller, causing her to roll her eyes. Holding the phone to her ear, she answered with a groggy, “What?”

“If you don’t stop using that loud ass coffee machine every damn morning, I’m going to throw it out the window.”

Aria must’ve then hung up immediately, because the call screen disappeared from Adagio’s phone, being replaced with the phone's wallpaper and the time display. She chuckled to herself before taking another sip of her coffee; Aria hated coffee, sure, but she hated the actual machine more than the drink. Yes, it was loud, especially at six AM every morning, but the girl was just unnecessarily dramatic with these sorts of things. 

After finishing her coffee, Adagio began to cook breakfast for her sisters. Even though Aria and Sonata don’t get out of bed before Adagio goes to work on most weekdays, she still finds it in herself to cook them breakfast as well as her own, because it saves everyone hassle. It’s not like she cares about them or anything, Adagio just finds it would cause more trouble if she’d left her sisters to try to make breakfast on their own.

So with the three plates of scrambled eggs (two of which wrapped in gladwrap and also labelled with her sisters' names), Adagio cleaned up and ate on her own, afterwards getting dressed and heading off to work at the Canterlot Mall food court. 

The eldest of the sirens had managed to get a job at one of the cafes at the mall about a year ago, but when she’d gotten that job she’d only been able to work on weekends. Now she works four days a week, but sometimes there’s still days that her manager can’t fit her in to work. This did nothing but fuel Adagio’s anger more every week. 

They weren’t even from this world, for Celestia’s sake. The girls were still getting used to their surroundings more and more; No matter what adaptations they had been able to make, new situations surfaced every day, some that didn’t even make sense to the sirens. 

Basically, this whole ‘human life’ sucked. 

* * *

Adagio, the minute she entered the cafe she worked at, was called into the boss’ office. She found that her boss, a man named Hunter, had a hard time considering the fact that Adagio has two sisters she needs to feed. He really only cares about himself, even when employing people.

Adagio walked into Hunters dingy office, her face recoiling with disgust as he locked the door behind them. 

“Adagio, Adagio,” He sat down at his chair seated behind his cheap-looking desk, motioning for Adagio to take a seat in front of him. “How was your weekend?”

The siren stared into the man's bright green eyes with an empty facial expression, refusing to let any of her rising anxiety show. “It was fine.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” He raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for Adagio to speak some more. When she only stared back, mute, he cleared his throat and smirked.

This is usually when Hunter asks for his payment, when he coughs and smirks. Adagio mentally prepared herself for the disgusting words that would soon be leaving the man's mouth, as well as the horrible guilt that she would feel later on in the day.

“You managed to get away last week without…  _ paying  _ me.”

The look in his eyes made Adagio want to either kick him between the legs or run out of this mall without looking back. She didn’t speak, which in turn only made Hunter stand from his chair and walk around to the front of his desk. He lent back against the desk, his arms folded across his chest and an ugly, smug expression on his face.

“Why’s that, Dagi?” 

This time, it was Adagio’s turn to clear her throat. “I’m sick of these  _ payments _ , Hunter.”

The man laughed smugly as he ran a hand through his greasy black hair. Then, in the blink of an eye, he grabbed a fistful of Adagio’s curly hair and pulled it tight enough to bring intense pain to her scalp. Adagio groaned quietly in pain, her teeth clenched tightly and her eyes angry, as Hunter shook her head tightly. He brought his face mere centimetres from Adagios own, his teeth clenched in an angry scowl.

“I don’t give a  _ shit _ \--” He shook Adagio’s head roughly, “That you’re sick of these  _ payments _ . If you want to keep earning money here at all, then you’ll give me what’s _ rightfully _ mine.”

A few seconds of silence.

“You hear me, woman?” Hunter shook Adagios head, his grip on her hair getting so tight she could already feel a headache coming on.

“My body is not  _ rightfully  _ yours.”

Adagio mentally reprimanded herself for her delinquent arguing. Usually, even denying to give her payment in the first place would result in a lot of pain and no work for two weeks, making it even harder for Adagio to pay their rent. She had already gone too far, now.

A hand grabbed a hold of Adagio’s throat just as tightly as the fist in her hair.

“Well then you can say goodbye to the rest of this week's shifts already. If you don’t pay me  _ right now _ , you can say goodbye to the rest of the  _ month _ .”

Adagio, although she could barely pump air into her lungs at the given time, had no choice right now. No more options. She’d just set any money she’d earn this week on fire, and if she didn’t give in to Hunter's requests (more like commands) she would miss the rent pay for the third time in the past six months. 

And so, after spending roughly an hour in that horrendous office with her even more horrendous boss, Adagio was already exiting the mall. 

* * *

Adagio finally arrived at the sirens' small rental house. Parking their mini-bus (well, it’s more of a van) in the garage, she let out a long sigh. She leant forward in her seat and rested her head on the driving wheel, her hands placed behind her head. She found herself doing this often; being so full of a strange feeling that she couldn’t find the definition of on any internet website. It was an intense feeling of impending doom, as if she was just wasting away second by second. It was like she could feel herself dying with every breath intake; every expansion of her lungs felt like an effort. Not to mention the fact that her head was still throbbing and her neck was still sore.

_ Pull yourself together. _

_ What’s the point? _

_ You’ll waste away their lives if you don’t work, if you don’t earn anything. _

_ But what’s the point? _

Adagio found herself asking herself that same question quite often.

* * *

It was only 7:36 AM. Adagio would’ve been at least an hour into her shift by now. But no, she was standing in front of the garage door, debating whether or not she should enter the house or just sit in the van and pretend she was at work. Aria wasn’t a complete idiot, and even though Sonata was ditsy she still caught onto things over time. Adagio would have to provide  _ some  _ sort of explanation… or she could just ignore them.

Adagio swung open the door and entered the house. She took her shoes off at the front hallway, then made a beeline straight for her bedroom. She walked past the entry hallway, the living room, the kitchen, and was about to climb up the stairs when a figure stood right in the middle of her path. 

Aria eyed Adagio up and down before scowling in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to go upstairs. Move.” Adagio kept her voice as neutral as possible, or well, tried to sound her normal assertive and sarcastic self. She stepped onto the first step, causing Aria to awkwardly take a step backwards up the stairs. 

“Yeah, okay, but  _ why _ ?”

“To get to my room, dumbass.”

“Why aren’t you at work?”

“I don’t have work for the rest of the week. Now get out of my way!”

Adagio, not waiting for her fellow siren to react to her command, grabbed the collar of Aria’s pyjamas and shoved her into the wall, hastily pushing past her and storming upstairs and into her room. Aria, to say the least, was very confused and frustrated. 

Adagio slammed her door shut, not caring one bit if she woke Sonata up at all, and locked it. 

There were so many emotions swirling around in her chest; anger, anxiousness, embarrassment, sadness, emptiness, all at once. She hated it. Why does she need these accessorising emotions? They just drag behind her like dead weight every day.

Adagio shook her head, forcing the thoughts out of her mind. She grabbed a spare change of clothes and went into the bathroom; even though she showered a few hours ago, she definitely needed another one.

* * *

Aria took her plate of scrambled eggs out of the microwave and grabbed a fork from the drawer before slamming it shut. Adagio really pissed her off sometimes, especially when it came to her working shifts. Sure, Aria really had no part in it, but Adagio shouldn’t be coming home some weeks with the news that she would have no work for a week. 

Although she hated work, Aria had tried to get a job a few months ago. She’d gotten one job, at a fast food place, but she got fired after two weeks for continuously arguing with the customers. Since then, Aria just didn’t bother. If she wasn’t even  _ trying  _ to be a bad employee and still got fired, what’s the point of her working at all? Adagio never understands Aria’s logic. 

“Aria?”

Aria looked up from her eggs to see Sonata standing in the entrance of the kitchen, her eyes squinted from the brightness of the lights. She slowly walked over to the kitchen bench, and upon seeing her plate labelled with her name, she smiled. But the smile died down after a couple of seconds.

Aria raised her eyebrow at Sonata’s frown. The girl didn’t usually look upset very often; she was the one that was always positive, the happy-go-lucky one. 

“Why do you look sad?” Aria asked monotonically, taking another mouthful of her eggs. 

“Why do  _ you  _ care if I look sad?” Sonata retorted in her childishly grumpy tone. She unwrapped her plate and put it in the microwave, setting the timer for two minutes.

“I  _ don’t  _ care. I’m just curious.”

Neither girl said anything for a couple of minutes, the only noises filling the silence being the running shower upstairs and the microwave. Aria now realised what was making Sonata upset; her brain had finally made the connections that Aria’s already had.

Sonata shuffled awkwardly before asking timidly, “Why is Adagio home already?”

Aria scoffed, “She’s off work for another week.”

More silence, only this time, the water running cut off. Now the two girls were left with the microwave noise. 

“Why does she keep, like, not having work?” 

“She never tells me anything, how am I supposed to know?”

The microwave beeped loudly. Sonata took the plate out of the machine and grabbed a fork, soon seating herself next to Aria on the kitchen bench stools. The two girls sat and ate, left with only their thoughts and the sounds of their forks scraping up more eggs from their plates. 

“I wish she told us things.”

Aria looked over at Sonata, her plate empty. Sonata continued, “That way, we can actually help instead of being shoved to the side…” Sonata sighed loudly and rested her face in one of her hands, the other hand poking her fork in her eggs; she’s clearly not feeling well enough to eat. 

“Yeah,” Aria grumbled, “You’re actually right for once.”

Aria was sick of this. After putting her plate in the sink, she stormed right out of the kitchen and upstairs. Then, she checked the bathroom to see if Adagio was still there-- she wasn’t. She must have locked herself in her room…  _ again _ . 

Aria pounded her fist on Adagio’s bedroom door. 

“Adagio! Open the door!”

There was no response, but Aria knew her sister was in the room. After all, it was locked from the inside, and the light was on. So, she continued her loud knocking.

“I’m not going to stop until you open it!” Aria growled, now using both of her balled up fists on the door.

“Shut the fuck up!” Was the only response Aria got from the girl locked inside.

“No!” She smacked the door with her open palm, “Sonata’s all depressed because of you!”

“What the hell did I do to make her depressed?!” The eldest siren bellowed from behind the door.

“Oh, you  _ know  _ what you did!”

“Don’t take that  _ tone  _ with me!”

“Don’t lock yourself in your room!”

The door swung open with such a strong force Aria found herself stumbling backwards. But she kept her facade up. Adagio stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her head and a shower gown on, her features looking  _ very  _ u namused.

“What. Do. You. Want.” 

If death glares could kill, Aria would’ve been dead on the floor already.

“I want you to talk to Sonata and I.”

Adagio rolled her eyes, not unlike the girl before her. “About what?”

“About the fact that you keep coming home with no work! What’s going on?”

Sonata had made her way upstairs after listening to the girl’s yelling. She stood awkwardly behind Aria, her hands wringing together. Adagio pretended not to see her; Sonata was always the one who could appeal to Adagios…  _ emotions _ .

“My boss just,” Adagio cleared her throat, “Can't fit me in at the moment.”

Aria stared blankly at Adagio, clearly not convinced. Sonata just stared at Adagio with a sad gleam in her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Aria rolled her eyes to the moon and back, but before she could continue speaking, Sonata interrupted.

“We know it’s not that. We want to help but you won’t talk to us.” Her voice sounded about as timid as her body language looked, but that didn’t stop her from getting her point across to the leader of the group. 

Adagio actually considered opening up to her sisters for just a moment, but the idea was shut down almost as quickly as it came. She couldn’t. They wouldn’t understand; they wouldn’t be able to give her advice or any guidance whatsoever. How could they? Maybe if the situation was simpler she could tell them, but even if it was simpler, she would be able to figure it out herself. She had dignity, and it didn’t need to be crushed before her because she’s too weak to deal with her disgusting boss. 

“You girls have  _ nothing  _ to do with this.”

And with that, Adagio slammed her door shut; locking out her sisters once again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't too too badlyyy lol
> 
> I kinda wanna give each of the Dazzlings more personality and story behind each of them, so I'll definitely be exploring more light-hearted topics later in this story as well. 
> 
> Also the girls are not all blood sisters! They are just so close they literally refer to each other as sisters.
> 
> I don't know how long this'll go for but I'll really try  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
